wikidwellingfandomcom-20200214-history
Planning permission
Planning permission or planning consent is the permission required in the United Kingdom in order to be allowed to build on land, or change the use of land or buildings. Within the UK the occupier of any land or building will need title to that land or building (i.e. "ownership"), but will also need "planning title" or planning permission. Planning title was granted for all pre-existing uses and buildings by the Town and Country Planning Act 1947. Since that date any new "development" has required planning permission. "Development" as defined by law consists of any building, engineering or mining operation, or the making of a material change of use in any land or building. Certain types of operation such as routine maintenance of an existing building are specifically excluded from the definition of development. Specified categories of minor or insignificant development are granted an automatic planning permission by law, and therefore do not require any application for planning permission. These categories are referred to as permitted development. In the case of any proposal there is therefore a two stage test: "is the proposal development at all?" and, if the proposal is development, "is it permitted development?" Only if a development is not permitted development would an application for planning permission be required. An application for planning permission should be made to the Local Planning Authority (LPA). Local Planning Authorities are generally the local Borough or District Council ('Local Authority' in Scotland), although an application for a mining operation, minerals extraction, or a waste management facility would be decided by the local County Council in non-metropolitan areas. Within a National Park planning applications are submitted to the National Park Authority. All LPAs have their own website which will access relevant application forms, contact details and other relevant documents. They are generally receptive to pre-application discussion in order to clarify whether a proposal will require planning permission and, assuming that it does, the probability of such planning permission being granted. Determination The law requires that all applications for planning permission should be decided in accordance with the policies of the "development plan" – unless material planning considerations indicate otherwise. The decision on any planning application is therefore "policy-led" rather than "influence-led". Although the public and nearby residents will be consulted about almost any planning application, the decision will not be made on the grounds of popularity or unpopularity. The framing of the decision by reference to published planning policy prevents the decision on a planning application being made on grounds which are arbitrary, perverse, or subject to impropriety. It is therefore most important that an applicant for planning permission satisfy themselves about the relevant local development plan policies before making an application. These can also be viewed via the LPA's website, or the UK government's Planning Portal, which provides a nationwide clearing house on planning information and advice for both government and local planning policies. As a practical matter it is very advisable to discuss proposals with the LPA before incurring the fees and other costs that are involved in making a planning application, or the delays and abortive costs that would arise from the refusal of planning permission.This article highlights and states the importance of Planning Permission. Some bodies, for example Network Rail have the power to grant their own planning permission. However, the Government stated when this was set up that where a development has "significant impact on amenity and environment" then the local planning authorities and the public should be consultedSee page 5, MK News, Sept 2009 howvevr better reference needed. Types of application A number of different types of planning permission can be applied for: #'Full' Planning Permission: A full planning permission would grant permission for all aspects of the proposed development, although it would generally be subject to various conditions (see below). #'Outline' Planning Permission: Outline planning permission cannot be granted for a proposed change in the use of land or buildings. It might be appropriate when an applicant is seeking an agreement "in principle" to a proposed development, without being committed to a particular form of design or layout. #Approval of "Reserved Matters" Seeking permission for those aspects that were not dealt with in an outline planning permission, or seeking approval of aspects of a development which were reserved by a planning condition in an earlier grant of full planning permission. #'Renewal' of planning permission: This would arise when an earlier outline or full planning permission was subject to a time-limiting condition which has since expired. In essence this requires the entire planning application to be reviewed in light of current rather than previous planning policies. Applications for renewal of an earlier planning permission are usually granted anew, unless there has been a significant change in the relevant material considerations which are to be weighed in the decision. #'Removal or alteration' of a planning condition: As a matter of law, conditions should only be imposed on a grant of planning permission when compliance with that condition is essential to make an unacceptable development acceptable – so it would be refused planning permission were it not for that condition. If the applicant or developer wished to proceed with a development without compliance with a condition, or perhaps with the condition in an alternative form, then an application can be made to "vary" the condition concerned – possibly by deleting it or offering an alternative form of words. Note that the LPA cannot alter any planning condition which imposes a time limit when the development is to be commenced. That would require a re-application for full or outline planning permission, but since October 2009 it has been possible to apply to extend an existing consent. Conditions Planning permissions are usually granted subject to a planning condition which requires the development to be commenced within 3 years. Typically they will also include a number of other conditions, for example the scheme to be built in accordance with the approved drawings, trees to be planted as per the landscape scheme and replaced if they die in the first few years, or the colour and finish of external materials to be approved by the Local Authority. Some of these will need to be complied with before any work starts on site; others will take effect once the development is commenced, or later. Most conditions imposed on a granted planning permission will relate to implementation of works within the actual site of the application (the edges of which must be defined by a red line marked on an accurately scaled map of the site, usually an Ordnance Survey extract, accompanying the application). If there is a need to control aspects of the development which are required to occur outside the defined application site (such as related highway improvements) then the implementation of those aspects can be required by a Grampian condition. This would be worded to the effect that the development being permitted must not be commenced (or must not be occupied, as appropriate), until the required off-site works had been completed. Planning conditions are imposed to require that something is done or not done by the developer in order to make the development acceptable. Sometimes, planning permission will only be granted subject to the applicant entering into a legal agreement under Section 106 of the Town and Country Planning Act requiring that certain things be done or money be paid to the Local Planning Authority e.g. to contribute towards the improvement of a highway junction serving the development before the development commences. Such contributions can only be required if they are necessary to make the development acceptable and relate directly to the development proposed. See the entry under Development Control for an explanation of the general principles which apply to the deciding of planning applications by a Local Planning Authority. See also * Land Banking * Town and country planning in the United Kingdom * Town and Country Planning Act 1990 * Construction permit References External links *UK Government Planning Portal *Planning Policy Statement 22 (PPS22) on renewable energy *Planning Policy Statement consultation: Planning and Climate Change *UK Building Control Category:Housing in the United Kingdom Category:Town and country planning in the United Kingdom Category:Zoning Category:Planning